1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prediction method of near field photolithography fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-destructive method for inverse-calculating a fiber probe aperture size and a prediction method of the fabrication profile of near field photolithography.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, if it is required to confirm the fiber probe aperture size, an electron microscope is generally used for measurement, which, however, may cause the fiber probe to be damaged and cannot be used again. Therefore, when developing the technique of near field photolithography fabrication, the largest bottleneck lies that, it is impossible to confirm the fiber probe aperture size through a non-destructive method. Meanwhile, no relevant document on the inverse-calculation of the fiber probe aperture size by a non-destructive method has been applied.